Till Death Do Us Part
by Ze Cheshire Cat
Summary: What do you do when you only realize how much something means to you, right when you're about to lose it? Why do people only appreciate life to the fullest at the brink of their own death? Naruto HitList. Further details in the story.
1. Spectacle

**Til Death Do Us Part**

I decided to write this series after watching a marathon of the Saw movies. I had formerly decided that I would never watch those movies for personal reasons until I was pretty much forced to by my boyfriend and fell in love with the theory of it all. I adore the theory of people coming face to face with the realization that they've wasted their lives and haven't appreciated their time on earth to the fullest extent... and so this idea of mine was born.

In these one shots, I will come up with various sketchings of people meeting their euphoric climax at the hands of fate in a way they'd rather not recieve.

In short, every Naruto cast member (in which I find interesting enough) will die. It sounds like a brutal theory, but it's actually rather beautiful. You only appreciate your belongings or fellow man upon the knowledge that you're about to lose them.

I'll try to make it as interesting a read as I find the theory to be. Although I must state that these stories have nothing to do with Saw whatsoever.

--Born to blossom, bloom to perish.--

"You never know what you've got until it's gone."

* * *

**Spectacle - Kabuto**

The spectacles hit the floor, clattering loudly as shards bursted from the iron rims. His face hit the floor next, smacking gruesomly onto the pavement with a wet slap. He only had a moment to feel the blood oozing from the crack in his skull before numbness overwhelmed him. _'At least it won't be a painful death,'_ he thought bitterly. On the other hand, there was no way for him to heal himself either. If nobody rushed to his aid, he would very soon bleed to death.

Even so, the metallic clanging of weapons resounded throughout the complex. There were grunts and shrieks of pain and the occasional enthusiatic cry of accomplishment. Bodies hit the floor, one by one, but most of them were too maimed to be identified. There was no telling as to which side was winning.

_'Is all of this in vain?'_ he wondered vaguely. Two corpses nearby were wearing clothing that somewhat resembled Oto, but without his glasses he couldn't be sure. Mostly they were large, blurry smudges of color painted over with red. It was like an abstract painting in which the artist got a bit too creative with the red ink.

But without his glasses, he couldn't be sure if they were friend or foe. Although it wasn't like he actually had any friends... Everyone around him was a pawn to Orochimaru's grand scheme. 'Even me...' he cursed mentally and hated the Sannin with all the strength he could muster. How dare that bastard leave him here to die amongst the other pitiful nin that he befriended and betrayed, mentally controlling them all for Orochimaru's master plan. How could he just leave his right-hand man, his BEST man, lying in a pool of his own blood. _'I'm not useless, yet!' _But he still couldn't muster the strength to rise and there was no chance of him getting out of here on his own.

'Orochimaru, you bastard, get me out of here!' He howled angrily at his own helplessness. "Alright, let's go! Follow them! Orochimaru is making his escape, don't let him escape!" A man's cry rang above the others and a stampede of footsteps herded through the halls and barreled down a different corridor.

So Orochimaru had left him... lying worthless on the floor, useless.

Prying his eyes open, Kabuto glanced around through blurred vision. His glare settled upon the drunken image of his broken glasses dropped in front of him. Most of the glass had fallen out. Only a few jagged shards were still intact. He lifted an arm, stretching over to grasp ahold upon them. His strength left him then, and his arm dropped back to the ground. He gazed weakly into the shattered opticals and heaved a painful realization.

Just as his eyesight was worthless without his glasses, so was he without the assistance of Orochimaru; useless.

* * *

I'm not sure why I started with Kabuto... I was making my "hit list" if you will of the Naruto cast, and when I thought of Kabuto and his shiny glasses... The idea just presented itself. So he goes first.

If anybody has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.


	2. Might

**Till Death Do Us Part**

-- Might --

Rock Lee

* * *

It was his last fight. He knew it and he only partially regretted it.

He regretted that he wouldn't be able to finish the battle and sweep Sakura from her feet to carry her back safely. He hated the fact that he would no longer be able to protect her. He despised the fact that even though he had won his fight, he still had a lingering emotion of failure pitted in his stomach. He scorned the fact that he had lost his ability to fight.

Beside him, on her knees and crying was his beloved. She was grasping his shirt and sobbing intot he fabric at his chest. A few battle scars littered her face but they would heal, she was okay. He had protected her and didn't regret that at all.

"I am happy that I was able to protect you, Sakura-Chan. Do not waste your tears and blur the image of your youthful beauty."

The pinkette lifted her head and stared at him a tear-streaked face. "You shouldn't have unlocked the last Gate! We could have done it without your sacrifice! You shouldn't have done it!" she cried.

Watching her with his failing vision, he smiled. His fingers squeezed hers the best he could. "I did what I could so that I might have the strength to protect you." He watched as she threw her head back and whailed.

* * *

Really short but I hope I pinpointed the message I was trying to get across.

I'm not a fan of SakuraLee, but it makes a great tradgedy. And isn't it tragedy that attracts the interest of the human populace?


	3. Funeral

Funeral

* * *

"Hey! Who's funeral?" Ino smacked him. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're so rude, Naruto. Don't you have any respect for the dead?" The blonde rubbed at the stinging lump on his head and scowled at the girl. "Of course I do. I just wanted to know who croaked." She smacked him again.

"It's Hyuuga Hinata." Blue eyes peeked open to glance at Tenten. The brunette was rushing past them. Her arm were full of flowers. "She was killed on a mission last week and with all the scouting this week there's no one at her funeral."

"Oh! Did those come from my shop" Ino gushed, gazing at the funeral bouquet. The two girls bantered amongst themselves while Naruto just scratched his head. "Hinata, huh? Do I know that name Ow!!" He shook a fist in Ino's face, protesting the second lump on his head.

"You should! Hinata's always been crushing on you! She secretely loved you forever, you idiot!!" Two fists rapped him in the head, and he scooted away fearfully from the two kunoichi.

"She had long black hair, white eyes, and stuttered a lot!" Ino's voice then fumbled, because she honestly didn't know much about the girl than that. Tenten shook her head pitifully and stepped away. "People are sad," she scowled, "Not even Neji is making it to her funeral." Once again she shook her head and left the blondes to themselves.

"Come on, let's go." He followed Ino as she tugged him towards the village gates. She babbled on about girly things, but his thoughts fluttered elsewhere. He could remember long, black hair. It hadn't been long forever, had it? It seemed as though she had changed… after his return with Jiraiya. He got the feeling that she had completely changed, expect she didn't change at all. She only looked different; long hair, new clothes, HUGE boobs..! 'And yet, she still passed out the moment I saw her!'

'Yeah… She used to pass out a lot. She was really quiet too, Neji's cousin… ah?' His footsteps came to a halt, and he could remember. A picture of Hinata with short hair, her arms lifted in a weary attempt to defend herself against Neji, back in the chuunin exams. No one believed she could do it, but she tried. She had tried so hard… and she did fail, but she tried.

"That was so long ago…" He broke from his reverie with a slap. Glowering at Ino, he frowned. "You haven't listed to a word I said!" He rubbed his cheek gingerly. "Geez! You're so much more brutal than Sakura! No wonder Shikamaru went to sand." A blonde brow ticked and Ino's fist sent him flying. He whailed at the impact and crashed noisily face first into the ground.

"Naruto, you're late!" The blonde scuttled quickly out of arms length before rolling right-side-up to peer up at Sakura. He breathed deeply in relief. "Sakura!"

The pinkette helped him to his feet before turning to receive a small canister from Ino. "Thanks for the ointment, I can't believe I forgot it."

'Ointment?' He thought of Hinata, her arms reaching to him in a shy gesture of kindness. A small bottle was in her trembling palms. It would help to heal his wounds faster, she had said. He glanced back to the village. A dark plume of smoke rose into the sky, undisturbed by the gentle zephyr. The smoke spiraled lazily upwards before dispersing into the heavens.

'Too bad. I wish I could have gone to the funeral.'

* * *

Another drabble for the "Till Death do us Part", in which Hinata dies. It's not very wrenching, though... very passive which I kind of wanted it to be. I mean, Naruto hardly ever noticed Hinata when she was alive and so in her dying... he didn't really notice it either. Sad for Hinata, I suppose.

Who should I kill next?


End file.
